Just Cups and Plumbers (Cuphead x Mario crossover)
by RealMugman
Summary: One random day Elder Kettle tells Mugman and Cuphead about a cave and the boys adventured there, ending in another dimension. Disclaimer: I do not own Cuphead nor Mario, they belong to their respective owners. This story is on wattpad too under the same name. My friend Marijn helped me with this crossover and betareading it. No cover atm. Started publishing from 11/02/2020
1. The mysterious cave

**~No one's PoV~**

On a simple day, on Inkwell Isle, in a small house, two cup brothers were listening to a story, told by their grandfather Elder Kettle.

"Boys, now I will tell you a story" Elder Kettle said.

"What kind of story is it?" The red cup boy, also named Cuphead asked excitedly.

"It's about a cave, where, in this labyrinth lies a magical creature. It can grant you a wish"

Cuphead and his brother, Mugman, had stars in their eyes hearing about this magical wish creature.

_"I will find this creature and ask for money!"_ Cuphead thought.

"But beware, in this grotto, dwells another creature and it's evil. Rumors say that this thing can send you to another dimension, from which you can't come back"

"A-Another dimension?" Mugman asked, he was slightly concerned.

_"I wonder how much my brother would like to go there and ask for a wish..."_ he thought, sighing.

"Precisely. Of the many that adventured there, only one came back alive, to tell everyone about his experience" Kettle explained with a serious tone.

Cuphead still had stars in his eyes, while Mugman just looked at him and thinking about his brother, sighed.

"I have to advise you not going there, because knowing you, boys, especially you, Cuphead, I know you would go in this cave to ask a wish for sure, so beware"

"Okay..." Cuphead said in defeat, with the stars in his eyes fading slowly.

"Cups, it's better listening to what Elder Kettle says, for our safety" Mugman explained his brother.

"Fine, wanna go out and play?" Cuphead kinda lied, since he wanted to search for the cave.

"Yeah, sure!" Mugman said smiling to his brother.

Cuphead and his brother then went out to play, until the red cup boy found a grotto.

"Hey Mugs, do you think this is the cavern Elder Kettle was talking about this morning?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know, Elder Kettle told us to stay away from caves"

"But... but... if we find this creature we can make a wish!"

"Remember what Elder Kettle said? It's dangerous and there lives an evil creature that could possibly send us to another dimension where you can't come back from!"

"I'm going in anyways, you are free to follow me or staying here" Cuphead said, starting to adventure in the cave and signing the way he goes by using a stick.

"Ugh, fine I-I'm coming" Mugman said, following his brother, and being slightly scared.

As the cup brothers were walking in the cavern, lights mysteriously enlightened their paths.

They walked for some minutes until they stopped in a bigger and darker room, yet the path was still visible.

"C-Cuphead? I-I don't trust this at all..."

"We will be fine, don't worry"

As Cuphead said they'll be fine, a mysterious giant monster appeared from nowhere.

This monster had shiny and gray scales that resembles silver, a long tail, red eyes with black slits that emanate a faint light, a pair of medium wings, a long snout and horns. It resembled a dragon.

The monster stands on two feet and uses his anterior limbs as arms, since they have five fingers and nails as sharp as claws.

_"Maybe, this is the creature that will grant us a wish?"_ Cuphead thought full of hope, but kinda lost it at the monster's first words.

"Finally, other victims!" The dragon said with a raspy and strong voice that echoed in the room and quite scared the little brothers, that both made a step back.

_"They are just kids... not the adventurers that come here in search of my sister... well I will just spare one of them"_ the dragon thought.

"I feel good today, so I will let one of you go home, but the other one... will come with me!" The dragon said randomly grabbing one of the brothers.

"Cuphead!" Mugman yelled as he was being picked up by the monster.

"Mugman! No! You! Let go off my brother!"

"Or? What will you do?" The dragon mocked.

"I'll kill you!" Cuphead said seriously while pointing his finger gun towards the giant. The boy was also scared.

"Oho! How scary!" The monster mocked again, while the red cup tried shooting at him, though, in vain.

_"Does he really think he could kill me with that?"_ He thought.

"Anyways, I don't have time to play with you, kid... I'll just send your beloved brother into another dimension!"

Then the dragon fired a blue projectile from his mouth and created a cyan portal with blue swirling lines. He let the portal suck in the blue mug into a different dimension.

"Cuphead! Go tell Elder Kettle about it, this monster said he will let you go! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine..." And that was the last thing Cuphead heard from his brother before he disappeared.

"Now that your brother is gone, what are you gonna do? Huh? Now, get out of my sight or I'll send you into another dimension like I did with your beloved brother!" As the mysterious creature said that, he disappeared who knows where, leaving Cuphead alone in the cavern.

Sad, scared and worried for the fate of his brother, he ran back home, finding the way in the labyrinth thanks to the path he signed with the stick.

As soon as Cuphead was back home, Elder Kettle asked him about his little brother, but the boy was finding hard figuring out how to explain the situation.

"Tell me, boy, what happened to your brother?"

"..."

"Don't tell me, you found that cave?"

"Y-Yeah... a-and... M-Mugman... g-got c-captured... b-by t-that... evil c-creature..." Cuphead cried, thinking of his brother.

"Don't worry, you can always go to rescue him, I'll let you go to save your little brother"

"R-Really I can go and s-save him?" The red cup swiped off his tears, full of hope.

"Yeah, but prepare for challenges that might reside in the other dimension. You will go tomorrow"

"Alright then! I can't wait to rescue my brother!" Cuphead showed off a determined smile.

_"Mugman, wait for me!"_

_Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story! I know that it's different from the usual anime crossover I write, but I love videogames too so I decided to celebrate my birthday publishing a videogame crossover._

_Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, stay tuned for the next one (hopefully will be published next week). Don't forget to review, vote and favorite for updates!_

_See ya in the next chapter,_

_Cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_

**Published the 11/02/2020**


	2. Mushroom Kingdom?

**~No one's PoV~**

**-Somewhere far away-**

Mugman was falling from the sky, screaming in fear from the fall.

Some time later, after about five minutes of falling from the up above, he ended up in a big and loud splash into a fountain in a plaza, near a white castle with red roofing.

The people that were walking there, that most of them were short and had a mushroom-like white with big and red dots head, were scared and ran away from the fountain.

Eventually, a green dressed and mustached plumber noticed the boy and helped him up, out of the fountain.

"Are you okay kid?" The green dressed plumber kindly asked.

"Kind of, but thanks for helping me, mister" Mugman replied.

_"Aww, now I'm all wet too..."_ the boy thought.

"My name's Luigi, you can call me that by the way. I've never seen you around" Luigi said curiously.

"I'm Mugman, in fact I'm not from here... I-I come from Inkwell Isle... and... a-and... I-I t-think that... I-I'll never s-see... m-my b-brother a-again..." the little Mugman started crying, causing Luigi to comfort him by hugging the blue mug.

"Hey, don't cry... we can always find you a way home... you know, I have a brother too, his name is Mario. You can come and stay with us until we find your way home, if you'd like to"

"B-But E-Elder K-Kettle said... t-that after e-entering a-a portal... there's n-no way b-back..."

"I'm sure we can find it somehow! Also, we should go to my house, you'll need a change of clothes too, because they're all wet and you might catch a cold"

"O-Okay!" Mugman said wiping off his tears, he was starting to hope about getting back and meet his brother and Elder Kettle again.

Soon they both were walking towards Luigi's house, that was slightly outside the small plaza where the two meet, while Mugman told him how he got here and stuff.

Suddenly the blue mug asked his new friend a question.

"What's this place called by the way?"

"This is the Mushroom Kingdom, and it's ruled by the Princess Peach"

"Wow, a princess? I only heard of them in fantasy stories"

"Yeah and speaking of her, tomorrow afternoon there is her birthday party"

"That's great! Will there be a huge party?"

"More likely, yeah. Anyways, we arrived to my house"

As Luigi opened the door, Mugman hid behind the green plumber and looked at his shorter and rounder brother inside the house.

"He's dressed in red... just like Cuphead..." the blue mug sadly thought.

"Mario! I'm home!"

"Welcome home Luigi"

The red plumber however, didn't notice his brother's new friend, that was hidden behind his taller and more slim brother.

"Mario, I brought here a new friend. He doesn't come from the Mushroom Kingdom"

Mario noticed the boy and lowered down to his height, since he was about just a bit more half the height of the green plumber.

"Hey kid, what's your name? My name's Mario"

"I-I'm Mugman..."

"Nice to meet you Mugman. May I ask where are you from?"

However the blue mug shook his head.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me" Mario smiled.

"Mugman, you can go to the bathroom and use my bathrobe while you should take off those wet clothes or you'll catch a cold. The bathroom is in the next room over there" Luigi suggested, pointing out the room.

"I guess you're right, thanks... but, are you sure I should use your bathrobe?"

"Yeah, don't worry"

While the boy went to change, Luigi was preparing his bed to let the kid sleep in it, while the green plumber chose to sleep on the couch.

As the blue mug got out with the big robe surrounding him, Luigi spoke up.

"So Mugman, I prepared the bed so you can sleep in it, I'll take the couch until you stay here"

"Why are you giving your bed to me? Shouldn't you use it?"

"Because first, you are the guest, and second, I think you need some good sleep after all what happened to you"

"Uh, alright"

And after some good hours talking about the princess' birthday and other things and after dining with homemade spaghetti al ragù the plumbers and the blue mug went to sleep.

**~Time skip~**

**-Inkwell Isle-**

A day have passed and Cuphead didn't sleep well, probably not slept at all, worried for his brother and for the thought to go rescue him.

After he woke up and prepared himself, said bye to Elder Kettle, quickly ran outside his house and went into the grotto, in the same big and dark room of the day before.

"Hey! Stupid monster! I'm here!" Cuphead yelled.

Suddenly the giant silver dragon appeared and roared, making the red cup step back in fear.

"Well, well, well... who do we have here? Look at yourself, kid, you're shaking!"

"I-I don't care!"

"Oho! Since you disturbed yourself to come here, you will be sent into another dimension, just like your beloved brother!" The beast said firing a projectile that created a cyan portal with blue swirling lines.

_"It has the same colors and pattern than the one I saw yesterday... maybe? It could be the same one?"_ The red cup thought.

"I'll get in with great pleasure!" The boy smiled, jumping into the portal and ended up somewhere else.

"Argh! You fooled me! Darn you, little brat!"

_"He may have fooled me, but I have more important things to do, like teaming up with that turtle guy in that other dimension to beat up a red and a green mustached guys..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hey everyone, thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!_

_To show me your support, please vote and comment!_

_Also, I really liked writing this chapter, just to share something with you, my fellow readers ^_^_

_Anyways, see you in the next chapter,_

_Cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_

**Published the 18/02/2020**


	3. Princess' birthday gone wrong

**~No one's PoV~**

**-Mushroom Kingdom-**

As Cuphead jumped into that portal, he was sent into another dimension. Hopefully the same one his brother was in.

The boy was currently falling from the sky. It passed about five minutes and he was worried where he would land.

Eventually he ended into the fountain of the plaza, scaring the people that were walking by with a big splash.

As he got up, Cuphead quickly started searching for his little brother in the nearby forest.

"Mugman? Mugmaaan? Where are yoou? Mugmaaaan?"

The boy searched for about an hour or so, but without luck.

Unfortunately for Cuphead, his brother was heading in the castle in the plaza near the fountain where he landed previously.

**-Meanwhile with Mugman-**

"Are you both ready to go to the princess' birthday?" Mario asked with a smile.

"Yeah, brother, I'm ready"

"I'm ready too"

"Then, let's a go!"

Soon, the three were heading into the castle where there were the princess and various toads (the Mushroom Kingdom's people is called that) that greeted the group.

However the blue mug was hiding behind the plumbers.

"Welcome Mario! Welcome Luigi!"

"Princess, there is someone we'd like to introduce you" Mario started.

Then the princess looked behind Mario and Luigi and noticed the boy.

"Oh! Who might you be, little one? Let me introduce myself first, I'm Peach, nice to meet you" Peach smiled warmly at the blue mug.

"I'm Mugman, nice to meet you too, miss" he said as he bowed down.

"How polite to be a kid of your age. You can simply call me Peach"

"Oh, and happy birthday" the boy smiled at the princess.

"Thanks! Now, why don't you guys go to sit on the table? I reserved a special place for you, I'll also add a seat for you, boy, since I didn't expect you to come"

Soon after all the guests went sitting, and after a good lunch, it was time for the cake.

It was a big white cake with strawberries all around, that were decorating it and of course some candles.

As soon as the red plumber was about to slice the cake, a loud explosion could be heard.

The explosion scared all the guests, except for Mario, Luigi and Peach that kinda guessed what was going on.

A huge robotic hand destroyed the red roof of the castle, and entered the room where the trio and the princess were.

Suddenly the hand formed a fist and slammed against the plumbers, then it kidnapped the princess and an evil laugh could be heard. This laugh of pure evil scared the blue mug as he stepped back in fear.

_"W-What's g-going on...?"_ The boy thought.

"Bwahaha! Mario, green 'stache and... a mug...? Whatever! I kidnapped your beloved princess, Mario! You won't get her back this time!" A big creature, seeming a mixture of a dragon and a turtle said, getting outside of his airship.

"Mario!" The princess yelled.

"Bwahaha! Come and rescue her if you can!" As the giant turtle entered the airship, he left with the princess.

_"Come to my castle, Mario, there will be a surprise for you! Bwahaha!"_ The half dragon thought.

"Luigi, Mugman, are you two alright?" Mario said as he got up.

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"I-I'm fine but... w-who was that giant evil turtle?"

"That was Bowser, he constantly kidnaps the princess when he gets the occasion" Luigi explained, sighing.

"Oh..."

"We have to go rescue her!" The red plumber said determined.

"I think that's a priority. I'm coming with you"

"Alright, let's a go to Bowser's castle!"

Soon after their talk, the trio rushed towards the castle of the evil turtle.

It took them about half an hour running, but as they arrived, the giant green doors of the castle opened and the three entered the castle.

**-Meanwhile with Cuphead-**

Cuphead was currently walking nonstop to find his beloved little brother. He was even hungry but luckily he brought with him something to eat.

Soon after he was done eating, he noticed a gray castle with green, spiked roofing in the distance, and a big airship entering the castle from above.

_"I might check in that castle, even if, knowing my little brother, he won't enter such a scary place... but my senses are telling me to go there"_ the red cup thought.

"Alright let's go check" Cuphead told himself.

Then he started walking again towards the castle, where, he will probably meet his brother again.

_Hello everyone! Here is another chapter, hope you enjoyed it ^_^_

_Anyways you might leave a review, I'd really like to read your thoughts on the chapters I write ^_^_

_This being said, I'll see you in the next chapter,_

_Cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


End file.
